Fight for the Holy Grail
by zerohour20xx
Summary: Naruto, on his way back home with Jiraiya after his training trip, is pulled into a great conflict that threatens the world. NarutoXFate/stay Night. M just in case. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/stay Night

"Normal speech"

'Normal thinking'

"Demon or inner-self speaking"

'**Demon or inner-self thinking'**

Jutsu or ability names

(Unknown Location)

"Hear my call. Place my flesh under my command…and I'll place my fate in thine sword. With the authority of the Holy Grail…and your desire to comply, answer my call. I posses the virtue of all creation along with the power to release evil into that creation. And I offer before you my pledge. Now thou cloaked in the three great word spirits (a/n: don't know if this part is right cause I was listening to the english episode) hailing from the seven heavens." The mysterious girl lets a drop of blood fall onto the circle of runes. As the blood hits the circle the runes and circle itself rise above the girl. "Come forth to me!" The rune-laden circle expands and creates a blinding red light. The girl assumes that her spell had accomplished its purpose but…BOOM! Crash! "What was that," ask the girl.

(At the same time…miles away from the Konoha Gate)

"Hey Ero-sennin? Think we're getting closer?" asked the blonde teen. "Gaki! What did I say about calling me that?! And for your information we should be at the gates in another hour." said the silver-haired ninja. Yes, finally after being gone four long years on a training trip with Jiraiya of the Sannin, Naruto Uzumaki was finally returning to Konoha. 'Man, I can't wait to see the look on Baa-chan's face when she sees how strong I've gotten' thinks our favorite blond. 'But first things first…Ichiraku's! I haven't had ramen in over a month and none of the ramen on the trip was as good as theirs.'

"Don't forget gaki. We have to report to Tsunade-hime first before we do anything else. And if my _research_ has to wait then so does anything that you want to do." said Jiraiya. "Only an hour left…" "You said the same thing three hours ago and with your luck something bad is guaranteed to happen," sneered Naruto. "I swear Ero-sennin, your luck is almost as bad as Baa-chan's."

"Well if it isn't Naruto-kun. Long time no see." Said the smaller of the two cloaked newcomers. "Shit! Akatsuki!" growled the toad sannin, "Run Naruto! Get to the gates! I'll hold them off!" "You aren't going anywhere runt. Leader-sama is getting a little pissed that we haven't caught you yet so make it easier on yourself and give up." Said the shark-faced Akatsuki member. "Kisame, enough talking. Complete the mission, subdue the jailor." Said the smaller of the two. "Yeah yeah. Geez Itachi, can't I have some fun while I'm working?" said Kisame. "Oh well. No hard feelings kid, but I have a job to finish."

"That's what you think fish-face." "_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**_" with that, twenty-one clones appear. Twenty of Naruto's clones rush Kisame. "Damn gaki. But these clones are nothing for Samehada can't handle." In a single swipe the twenty clones are dispelled. "No where is that troublesome gaki?" "Right here Same-teme (a/n: I think this means Shark bastard. Not sure.)" His last clone launches him at Kisame. "_**Oodama Rasengan!**_" "Don't you remember? Samehada eats chakra." "I'm not aiming at you." Naruto slams his _**Oodama Rasengan**_ into the ground to increase the explosion. BOOM! The ground below Kisame explodes and sends Kisame flying.

"Kisame. Can't you do anything right?" "I'd like to see you do better Uchiha-teme!" "Don't mind if I do." Itachi walks toward Naruto activating his Mangekyo Sharingan. "_**Amaterasu!**_" As the black flames race toward Naruto time seems to slow down for him. **"Kit. Come into the seal. We need to talk." **

(Inside Naruto's Mindscape)

"What's this about fox?" **"Can't you guess? Your about to be incinerated by those flames." **Naruto grimaces. "Your point?" **"I can save us." **Naruto gazes at the demon fox. "What is it Kyuubi?" The Kyuubi snickers. **"Hehehe. Always to the point, right kit? To answer your question I have been sensing an increasing amount of mana recently…" **"Wait," Naruto interjected, "what's mana?" **"Don't interrupt me while I'm talking kit. Mana is similar to chakra as it is in all living things and is a great power. But as I was saying, there is another dimension that has a large amount of mana and while transporting you there is easy there will not be a way back. Do you understand?"**

Now Naruto was always looked down upon because of his _limited_ intelligence so he decided to improve it during his trip so he is now considering the pros and cons. On one hand he would never be able to be with his friends and would probably have to give up being a ninja. On the other hand he wouldn't have to deal with the hateful villagers and the judging glares. To him the choice is clear. "Okay Kyuubi-san. Lets do it." **"So be it kit." "**_**Demon Arts: Dimensional Gateway Jutsu!**_**"**

(In the real world)

A large, black portal appears (Think the portals that Organization XIII uses in KH2) in front of Naruto pulling him in. "Woooooooooaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!" "Naruto!" and in a flash Naruto had disappeared from this world.

And that's the end of the prologue. Please note that this is my first extended fanfic so reviews are appreciated. And for the first poll:

When Naruto reaches the new world should his epic spirit be:

A: His father

B: The Shodaime

C: The Nidaime

D: A Younger Sandaime

E: He is his own epic spirit (I have a good idea for this one if its picked)

Please note that the winner may or may not be what I choose but will be put ahead of the others. And since I usually hate polls myself when my pick isn't chosen, I will be doing the other choices after the first run through is finished. Know that these choices have a big effect on the story so when I put up the second go through it will be different from the first.

Ja Ne.


	2. Shirou’s Servant & Arrival of the Ninja

Chapter 1

Shirou's Appearance and the Arrival of the Ninja

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/stay Night or any other story that is owned by Type-Moon.

################################################################################################################################

"Normal speech"

'_Normal thought_'

"**Demon speech**"

'**Demon thought**'

Jutsu or ability (bold and italic)

Note: This story will follow neither the Naruto to Fate/stay Night. The plot and storyline from both will simply be a foundation for this story. So I do not expect any, "That character can't do that." or "No that persons suppose to be so-and-so." This is my story and it is going to along with my plot. End of discussion!

Note 2: The pairings for this are still undecided but I have an idea of who will be paired with whom. This poll will continue for a few chapters but either this or the next chapter will be the last time for Naruto's epic spirit. If there are not at least 20 votes in total then I may be forced to choose myself.

Note 3: Even though I know most writers say this anyway. I would appreciate reviews even if they are just about the polls. I need people to give me response because at the time that I am writing this (1/4/09) there are only five votes so far. So if you want to see more you're going to need to give me a choice in the polls at the least. I hope you enjoy the story.

################################################################################################################################

'_Like this. I can't protect others like...ugh.' _And so at this moment, only three weeks into his junior year, and Shirou Emiya is dying. Why you may ask? Well, believe it or not, the cause is a stab to the heart with at lance. Yes, that's right, a lance. How did he get himself in this mess? Bad luck, fate, or maybe just by coincidence. The fact is that Shirou Emiya is dying, plain and simple. No one can save him except…_tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. _Two mysterious figures appear from the darkness of the school hallway, one man and one woman. "My fault. It's my fault. I knew there would be sacrifices but…Go after Lacer, Archer. He should be heading back to his Master. We should at least see his Master's face," said the brunette girl to Archer. "Understood." And he was gone.

The girl walks over to Shirou, "I'm sorry. At least you won't die alone. Wait!" The girl takes a closer look at his face. "No. It can't be. How come…" The girl pulls out a small, red, heart-shaped gem that begins to bath the dying Shirou in a bath of red light. The red light dissipates and the girl runs off.

"ugh…What happened? Wait. I'm still alive…but how?" Shirou walks home from the school. He gets home to arrive alone. "Who were those guys? Swords and lances in this day and age? They weren't human…but they definitely had physical bodies. One of them almost killed me. But someone else was there. Someone saved me." Shirou falls asleep. And Meanwhile…in the storage shed…a magic circle is forming.

Away from Shirou's home his savior and the white-haired man, known only as Archer, are talking. "I couldn't find him or his Master. My apologies. Al least we know his Master is not in the city." "Is that so. Then it can't be helped." "But I was surprised that you saved that witness. Such a valuable jewel." The now flustered girl yells at the man, "S-Shut up!" "Rin, what I'm worried about is why you took such an action. Our battles are not to be seen by others. If they are seen…then the rules make sure that the one who did is silenced. As soon as Lancer sensed the witness ignored our battle and went after him. Sooner or later…Lancer will find out that the witness is still alive." The now identified Rin gasps. "As long as the witness is alive there's no way Lance will let him go!"

On the roof of Shirou's house, Lancer has found him. "That guy!" 'He came after me! A weapon! I need a weapon!' Shirou feels around the room and grabs a metal rod. 'It's the only chance I've got. _**Trace: On!**_' 'Material composition: Strengthen integrity.' "Done! Where's the ghost now?" Lancer appears behind him and hits him with his lance. "Well, well, I've already taken care of you and gave you a painless death. But having to kill the same person twice in one day. This time there will be…no hesitation!"

Lancer lunges at Shirou and Shirou barely deflects the attack getting grazed in the shoulder. "So that's why you were able to live. I sense a weak magical power inside you." Lancer continues the onslaught striking at Shirou bending Shirou's weapon (a/n: not really a weapon if you saw it in episode 2). Lancer smashes Shirou in the side with his lancer throwing Shirou through a pair of sliding doors and into another room. Lancer throws his lance at Shirou who leaps away and out a window.

Shirou runs away from his attacker who appears beside him and kicks him in the side sending Shirou into the wall of the storage building of his estate. Inside the storage building the magic circle is growing in power and runes begin to appear inside it. Upon Shirou's hand a mysterious design appears as Lancer walks closer to him. "Our little game of hide and seek…is over." Lancer stabs at Shirou three times, all missing but the fourth hits his metal rod. "Give up" "Kuso!" Lancer strikes the rod once more chattering it into hundreds of pieces. Lancer points his lance's tip at Shirou, "It's over. Checkmate. I'll admit you've surprised me bozu (a/n: kid). Perhaps you were the seventh one?" "Seventh one?" "Hehehehehehehehe. Even so, this is the end."

Even as the two are nearing the end of the fight, unknown to them the magic circle glows even brighter with all of the runes completed. "Don't insult me. This is a life that was already saved once. I can't die so easily. I can't die as meaninglessly as this! I won't let you kill me!" As he says this, a gilded sword appears in his head. The mysterious insignia on his hand glows and then pulses seemingly activating the magic circle behind the two blinding them. Outside, Rin and the silver-haired man see the bright flash as well. "That's…" Back inside the building a mysterious figure appears from out of the circle. The figure, a blonde woman, clad in blue and armor, lunges at Lancer and strikes him with an intangible sword. The strike sends a shock wave knocking Shirou to the ground.

The blonde woman stares at Shirou. "Servant, Saber, has arrived as summoned. …Inquiry. Are you my Master?" The two continue to stare at each other. "M-Master?" She repeats her statement. "Servant, Saber, has arrived as summoned. Master, orders." Shirou grasps his insignia-marked hand. "From now on, my sword will be with you, and your fate will be with me. The contract has been completed." "Wha…" "Uh" Saber leaves the room following after Lancer. "W-W-Wait!" Shirou follows her out.

Outside, Shirou watches as Saber and Lancer dual as sounds of metal clangs and as the lance and unseen sword cut through the air. Lacer backs away from Saber to gain ground to use his lance properly. He then lunges at full speed at Saber who blocks with her invisible blade. (a/n: If you all are wondering how I know it's a blade then watch episode 3 of Fate/stay Night and look at how she holds the weapon cause a sword is the only possibility for the way she holds it and uses it.)

The fight continues as Saber and Lancer continue to match blows. Shirou watches in awe as he see the two warriors fight in a way that has not been seen in centuries. These two were truly great warriors. The two jump in the air and, with the moon to their backs, clash sending them back to earth. Lancer begins another offensive to which Saber blocks with ease and gets inside his area and delivers a mighty slash, which was blocked but pushes Lancer back

. "You coward. What's with hiding your weapon?" Saber ignores Lancer's question and races towards him with the sole purpose of defeating him and slices at him with great force pushing him even farther back. "What's wrong Lancer? Stopping would surely be disgraceful for a spearman. If your not coming, I will." "Before that, let me ask you one thing…your Hougu (a/n: a weapon that's tied to a Servant's Eirei or Hero's spirit)…is it a sword?" "Who knows? Perhaps a sword or an axe or maybe even a bow." "Whatever, Saber." Lancer's spear (a/n: I will begin to identify it as such since Saber has called him a spearman) tip begins to gather a mist-like energy around it. "This is only our first meeting. How about parting ways for now?" "I refuse, you will die here." "My initial objective was to do recon. I didn't intend to stay long, but now that a Servant has appeared…" Lancer's spear glows red and bursts with the mist-like energy and it begins to rotate around the tip. Lancer jumps in the air. "That heart…I'll take it!" "_**Gae Bolk!**_" Lancer thrusts his spear towards the ground and it bounces off the ground and shoots towards Saber's heart but glances off her and into her shoulder. "Sorry Saber but I have places to go and people to see! Hahaha!"

Lancer escapes leaving Shirou and Saber alone. "Orders, Master." "M-Master? My name isn't Master. It's Shirou, Shirou Emiya." "Then I shall call you Shirou. Yes, that sounds better. Well Shirou, please heal me." "Heal you? I don't know what you're talking about." "Then it seems as though I shall have to wait until my self-regeneration activates." Saber turns away from Shirou and sprints away. "W-Wait!"

Saber attacks what seems to be nothing but when the attack is blocked it reveals to be Archer. "Archer! Stand down!" yells Rin as a crescent disappears from her hand and Archer fades away. Seeing that Archer is gone, Saber rushes towards Rin ready to strike her. "Saber, stop it!" "She is the Master of Archer. It would be foolish to not eliminate the enemy when they are defenseless." "Oh, is Saber disobeying her Master?" Saber, hearing this, stands down. "Well, hello there Emiya-kun." "T-Tosaka?"

After this, Rin Tosaka, Shirou Emiya, and Saber head to Shirou's estate. To sum things up, Rin criticizes Shirou on his lack of magical knowledge. "But my father only taught me the basics." "Great. That's just great." Rin turns to Saber. "And I assume that he can't heal you either, right?" "Yes, also to go into my spirit form would be reckless as I do not know how completely I was summoned." " The things that go wrong when a amateur summons. Why couldn't I be your Master?" "Tosaka, what's going on anyway?" "You really have no idea, do you? Well, you have been pulled into a game in which seven Masters and their seven Servants fight to the death for the power of the Holy Grail. Both you and I have been chosen as Masters, you to Saber and myself to Archer. Come we have to go." Go? Go where?" "To see the man overseeing this game." The three leave for the church.

(Meanwhile on the outskirts of Fuyuki City)

Not far outside of the city, in the woods near it a large, black portal appears. "Wooooooooaaaaaaahhhh. Umph. Oww…Kuso that hurt." Out of the black portal emerges none other than Naruto Uzumaki. "Where the hell am I? Kyuubi-san? Hey Kyuubi. Kyuubi? ANSWER ME FUR-BALL!" "**Do not worry young Naruto, she is only sleeping**." (a/n: Yes, I decided that in my story Kyuubi is a woman) "Kyuubi's a girl! What! Hey, wait? Who are you and where are you?" "**I am right here young one and as for who I am, I am…**"

################################################################################################################################

And cut. Sorry about the cliffhanger but consider it punishment for me only receiving _**THREE **_reviews. I mean seriously. You couldn't even do the poll. I even allowed anonymous reviewers and there are only three. Sorry for the little rant but I expected at least ten though. Oh well. Well here are the polls:

#1. Who is Naruto's epic spirit?

A. Naruto's Father

B. Shodaime

C. Nidaime

D. Younger Sarutobi

E. Himself (not what you may think but I have a good idea for this one)

The results will alter which way the story goes. This is the **LAST CHAPTER **for this poll.Now for the new polls:

#2. Should Naruto have a Noble Phantasm?

A. Yes

B. No

#3. Naruto will not be a sideline character like other Masters might be (for them it depends on how much of the FSN storyline to use and what I will alter to my own desires) so that type of weapon should he have.

A. Sword (European type. Dual edged.)

B. Lance (spear)

C. Kusari-gama

D. Battle chain

E. Gauntlets

F. Twin daggers

G. Ninja gear (senbon needles, shuriken, exploding notes, kunai, etc.)

H. Bo staff

I. Katana

J. Broadsword

BTW Naruto will have multiple weapons so vote for more than on weapon.

#4. Who should Naruto be paired with?

A. Saber

B. Rin Tosaka

C. Sakura Mato (you'll see her most likely in the next chapter)

D. Rider (you'll see or at least hear of her in the next chapter)

E. Taiga Fujimura (again you'll see her in the next chapter)

F. Kyuubi (She'll have a real name in the next chapter)

G. Harem (If this I will chose who will be in it but you probably won't mind. If you choose this then put who should be in it. 2-4 girls.)

Naruto will not be godlike powerful but he will be stronger than he was in the canon with more ninjutsu and an actual taijutsu. He'll still suck at genjutsu but will be able to de-spell them. Before you ask, I have not decided yet on whether or not Naruto will return to his world but I will say that I am planning on this story being long, at least 50,000 words but most likely when I get out of the opening the chapters will be much longer. Also, I will not stop the story at when Fate/stay Night ended. I will continue to the sequel, Fate/hollow ataraxia. It won't follow the storyline but will have some of the characters. This story is basically, at this point, Naruto in the FSN world with his involvement. He will be the center of the story but sometime the focus will switch to another character. I hope you enjoy this story and I ask you to review or at least answer the polls.

A/N: This is the third draft. Damn. I believe I fixed all of the errors so it should not be re-uploaded again. I apologize if you believed that this was the next chapter but I did not want this chapter to have errors. Thank you

-zerohour20xx


	3. Rise of the Eighth & Dealings with Death

Chapter 2

The Rise of the Eighth and Dealings with Death

Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Fate/stay Night.

################################################################################################################################

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

"**Demon speech**"

'**Demon thought**'

_**Jutsu or ability (bold and italic)**_

Note 1: I would like to thank the people who reviewed my story and I am glad that I finally got more reviews so I can continue the story.

Note 2: This is a note for the weapons poll. The poll will continue for a few more chapters but one weapon has already been decided. He will have a katana but it will be a zanbato or at least similar in abilities to one. It is called Genbu. As to the weapon poll itself, remember that there can be multiple weapons chosen for the poll.

Note 3: Unlike other authors, I encourage my reviewers to vote multiple times for a poll. But know that it can only be done once a chapter. If you vote twice on a single chapter then only the first review will be counted.

Note 4: Naruto's epic spirit has been chosen. You might be surprised as to how this turns out. If I did not choose whom you voted for then do not worry. After writing the first go-around I will re-upload the entire story with the other choices. So do not worry and enjoy the story.

################################################################################################################################

(Last time on Fight for the Holy Grail)

Not far outside of the city, in the woods near it a large, black portal appears. "Wooooooooaaaaaaahhhh. Umph. Oww…Kuso that hurt." Out of the black portal emerges none other than Naruto Uzumaki. "Where the hell am I? Kyuubi-san? Hey Kyuubi. Kyuubi? ANSWER ME FUR-BALL!" "**Do not worry young Naruto, she is only sleeping**." "Kyuubi's a girl! What! Hey, wait? Who are you and where are you?" "**I am right here young one and as for who I am, I am…**"

################################################################################################################################

…**known as Shinigami.**" "Sh-Sh-Shinigami-sama, what could you possibly want with me? You aren't here to devour my soul, are you?" Naruto, scared that he may have died somehow passing through the portal. "**Hahaha! Of course not young one, it is not your time to depart from this realm. Even when I do come for a soul, it is only to escort the soul to Heaven or to drag it to Hell.**" "Um…Shinigami-sama, just for curiosity's sake, if it were my time…where would you take me?" "**Hahaha. Do not worry Naruto; you would not be treated in death the way you were treated in life. You are a lucky one to gain Kami's favor.**" "That's good to know. But why are you here Shinigami-sama?" "**Ah, straight to the point, I'm starting to like you Naruto. Anyways, I am here on behalf of Kami. She wishes for you to assist her in a job that she, due to the rules that she herself established, cannot do on her own.**" "What am I to do, and why me? Surely there are better people for the job than me."

"**Stronger, maybe, smarter, most likely but, out of all of the possible people none are more pure and willing to protect others as you Naruto. Now, you are to be part of the Holy Grail conflict. Ages ago, alchemist and mages decided that they wished to have the powers of Kami herself so they created the Holy Grail. All men coveted the Holy Grail because it was capable of granting any one wish. The creators saw how reckless and idiotic they were for creating such a menacing power. Unable to destroy their creation, they made it so that it would appear every thirty years so that its power would be released and not explode from gathering too much energy. But at the beginning of the second conflict, the Grail wars had grown too catastrophic for Kami to bare witness to it anymore. She sent a warrior who had pure soul to fight on her behalf. He was able to win the conflict but was only able to seal it away. Forty years ago, the Holy Grail's seal broke, renewing the Grail wars. This is the fifth war and you are to take place in it.**"

"So what is it that I need to do?" "**You need to destroy the Holy Grail itself and bring peace to the world. Now the wars are fought differently than they were centuries ago. Now mages call upon great warriors of the past or Epic Spirits to fight one another. Normally, the spirit is just that, a spirit given a temporary tangible form to do battle in the conflict but for you, I shall revive the one you will fight with completely as your partner rather than Servant with the seven other mages.**" So…who is going to be my partner Shinigami-sama?" Naruto now very curious about this whole situation cannot hold in his excitement. Not only did Kami herself choose him but also Shinigami is going to resurrect a fallen warrior to be his partner. Oh yeah…this was going to be fun. "**Actually you know him. His name is Minato Namikaze, also known as the Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage.**" 'No way. No F'in way.' That was all Naruto could think he was going to be partnered with Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, his hero as a child but also the man that had made him a jinchuuriki. "**Now then, **_**Karite jutsu: Junsei Kousei no Jutsu**_._** (Reaper art: Pure Rebirth jutsu)**_** Arise, Minato Namikaze!**"

In front of the Shinigami, a ball of light began to grow, larger and larger, brighter and brighter until it took the form of a man. Then the light was gone leaving a tall, blonde, blue-eyed man garbed in blue pants and shirt, a green Konoha Jounin flak jacket, a Konoha headband (a/n: If you know what the Japanese translation for headband is then add in your review) and a white Kage robe with flames along the bottom. "ugh. What happened? The last thing I remember was…he'll never forgive me for what I did. I'm sorry Naruto." 'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. Why is he apologizing? Its not like there was someone else who could have had the Kyuubi sealed into. I was the only kid born that day. Oh well, might as well let him know that…'

"I forgive you." "What! Who said that!? Who are you?" Minato jumped back. Seriously, if you performed a technique that you knew would kill you and did and all of a sudden you have someone forgiving you, you would be freaked as well. Naruto on the other hand just got annoyed. Tick marks appearing on his forehead as Minato kept freaking out. 'That's it…' "WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?! Geez, I told you I forgive you for sealing Kyuubi in me or did you already forget what the _Kyuubi brat_ looked like?" 'What's he talking about? Kyuubi brat? If he was the one I sealed the Kyuubi in then he should have been seen as a hero, right? I guess I was just fooling myself thinking they would actually listen to my last wish.' "I'm so sorry Naruto. They were supposed to see you as a hero. Even though they didn't you must have been adopted into the Senju, right?" "Senju? Who are they?" "WHAT?! Tsunade-kaasan (mother) didn't adopt you?! Why not?! I made sure that old Sarutobi got the scrolls with my instructions. You were at least allowed to live in the family estate then, right?" Minato was really hoping that Naruto said yes. If he didn't then what else had he been denied? Could it be possible that he didn't know who he really was? "What are you talking about Namikaze-san? I don't have a family. I'm an orphan. Isn't that why you chose me?" 'Namikaze-san? Namikaze-SAN!? Why the hell is he calling me –san. Oh no. They really didn't tell him. They didn't tell him about me, his family, anything. Well no more. He has the right to know and I'm going to be the one to tell him.'

"Naruto, I don't know why you weren't told anything but you are going to know everything now. First of all, after I sealed the Kyuubi in you, you were supposed to be adopted by my kaasan, Tsunade Senju. Second, you were supposed to be given the Namikaze estate to live in and be watched over by Jiraiya-tousan (father) when he was in the village. And lastly, your last name isn't Uzumaki. That was your mother Kushina's family name. Your real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, my son." "What?" Naruto couldn't breathe. He was the son of the Yondaime? It just couldn't be. It had to be some cruel joke, but if it was true. Wait a second, Tsunade-_kaasan_? Jiraiya-_tousan_? Wait if they were his dad's parents…then that means…"WHAT?! Tsunade-baachan really is my Baasan (grandmother)? Her and Ero-sennin got together? They act like they hate each other. And wait, Jiraiya is my ojiisan (grandfather)? I've been traveling with him for four years and he never told me anything." Naruto drops to his knees barely hold back the tear. "If all that's true, then how much else have they not told me."

Minato couldn't stand it anymore. His son needed him right now and this was his first chance to do something for him. Minato hugged Naruto. "There, there, sochi (son). I'm here for you now and I'll never leave. You can count on it. I'm proud of the man that you have become and also of the fact that you forgave the people who harmed you. That shows that you are a pure soul." At this point, Naruto was letting all the years of tears out. Someone was proud of him. Not just anyone. His father, his father was proud of him. He had waited so long to here those words.

"**I'm glad that you two have united but Kami has asked me to give you two her gifts for this job. One, each of you will receive a weapon seal in which is every kind of weapon imaginable. Two, each of you shall receive a special sword, in your case Minato it is your old blade Arashi (Storm) and for you Naruto, this is Genbu. It is the ultimate defense and, when you have gained its loyalty, the ultimate offense as well. Three, upon the completion of your mission, you have been given permission to live out the rest of your lives here as a family. Four, your command seals. Five, ninjutsu scrolls from Kami herself. Six, the control of the elements, even the hybrid ones. And your last gift you will receive after your mission is complete. Oh and before I forget, here is my gift and your second partner…**_**Shiki Kaiin!**_"__**(Corpse Spirit Unseal)**

And with that, a woman appeared on the ground. She had red hair, fox ears, a tail, and whisker marks. "**I wish you all luck and happiness. I will see you again.**" And with that he disappeared. "Hey there kit." "Kyuubi?" "Yes its me kit. And the names not Kyuubi, that's just a title. My real name is Kaname, Kaname Kitsune." "Well nice to meet you outside of that sewer Kaname-chan." "What are you talking about Naruto? This is the Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine-tailed demon fox we're talking about." "Its okay dad. I know why she attacked. I don't know how I know but I do." "It's because when I was unsealed some of my memories passed on to you. Oh, and you might want to hide the little accessories before we go into town, the people might either think you're a freak or run in terror." "What are you…AH!!! Why do I have fox ears, and a tail? What's going on?" The now fox-like Naruto begins to freak. "Well kit, when the Shinigami unsealed me our charkas combined and turned you into a Hanyou or half-demon." After that Naruto continued to mutter about "Damn Shinigamis and not telling people what's going to happen." And with that, the three headed towards the city.

################################################################################################################################

And cut, another chapter down, many to go. I would like to thank those of you that reviewed and wish that you would continue to do so. Well here are the polls:

#1 Naruto's epic spirit has been chosen and here are the results:

Naruto's dad: 5

Shodaime: 2

Nidaime: 0

Sarutobi: 1

Himself: 5

Well Naruto's dad is his partner as well a Kaname aka Kyuubi who was a part of him.

#2. Should Naruto have a Noble Phantasm?

A. Yes

B. No

#3. Naruto will not be a sideline character like other Masters might be (for them it depends on how much of the FSN storyline to use and what I will alter to my own desires) so that type of weapon should he have.

A. Sword (European type. Dual edged.)

B. Lance (spear)

C. Kusari-gama

D. Battle chain

E. Gauntlets

F. Twin daggers

G. Ninja gear (senbon needles, shuriken, exploding notes, kunai, etc.)

H. Bo staff

I. Katana

J. Broadsword

BTW Naruto will have multiple weapons so vote for more than on weapon.

#4. Who should Naruto be paired with?

A. Saber

B. Rin Tosaka

C. Sakura Mato (you'll see her most likely in the next chapter)

D. Rider (you'll see or at least hear of her in the next chapter)

E. Taiga Fujimura (again you'll see her in the next chapter)

F. Kyuubi (She'll have a real name in the next chapter)

G. Harem (If you choose this then put who should be in it. 2-4 girls.)

A/N: I would like to apologize for not putting the rest of what I was going to but I Thought that since I finished the "Naruto Arrives" section I should end the chapter. Next time on Fight for the Holy Grail: Shirou meets Naruto and Ninja Undercover.

-zerohour20xx


	4. AN Remake in progress

I was very sad to see my story end here but this story was one of my firsts, a learning experience. Oh do not worry, this story has only spurred on a different story of the same cross that will be many times better due to it being influenced from the Visual Novel. I have finished the Fate path of the VN and I'm doing the Unlimited Blade Works now. The new story will be separated into three "paths". The first path with be called Fool, followed by Shinobi/Warrior, and ending with the Hero "path". They are more like arcs than paths but you will understand what I mean once you read the end of the first arc/path. I will not say anymore except to expect to see things that you have never seen before from me in amounts of epic action. Keep an eye on this story because I will release another A/N when the new story is up and I will delete this one not too long afterwords.


End file.
